Legend of the Highlord
by TheDemonKingNaruto
Summary: Myths. Legends. Heroes. My blood runs thick with a legacy that encompasses the world. My people whisper my name in awe. My family looks upon me in pride and love. My friends see me as their lovable fearless leader. But to me, I am just Jaune Arc, a man who wants only one thing. To protect those whom he cherishes above all else.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY or any references from other anime or games used in this story. RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (God bless his soul) and Rooster Teeth.

 **Okay I lied, tear into me later, but I couldn't help, but get this out now before Christmas. So yeah welcome one and all to my first RWBY fic, and since it is my first I've decided to go in with a huge bang. Jaune Arc is my favorite character from this series with Ruby being a close second so all my fics with RWBY will be on him.**

 **That being said, this fic is me taking a spin on something I've yet see done and so I decided to go all in. Now let me explain, I've taken this concept of Jaune's family being of Heroes and went full on with it by taking historical figures from our world and added that and other things into this fic**

 **You'll understand after reading this.**

 **Not sure how you all will respond to this, but I wanted this out before the month was over. Perhaps I can get the second chapter out before christmas or maybe on christmas day, that all depends on the response this gets.**

 **Now with that said, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

" _Loyalty. Duty. Pride. Courage. Determination. Resolve. Love. All this and more is what defines us, our family, our Clan, our tribe. We have stuck together through the greatest and worst times in history. When all seemed lost, in the worst moments of our despair. When the world itself seemed to end, we stuck together as one and survived it all. Through the ashes we march, toward the Light of our salvation. We are the last humans of the Old World, relics of a forgotten past, but in this new world we shall rise up and claim our place in history once again, as the Vanguard of Humanity!" ~ **Uther Pendragon Arc, King of the Crown**_

 **Legend of the Highlord**

 _Volume 1: The Prince of Dreams_

 _Prelude: Arc Historical Principium_

Remnant was known for many things. It was a planet known for its massive cultural diversities between its continental brothers and sisters. It was known for its seemingly perfect mix between high-tech technology and natural energy crystallized in the form of Dust, with both being utilized in various ways for matters of every day convenience or for the never-ending battle with the Grimm. It was a planet known by it's inhabitants to house two different forms of races, one being the humans of whom were diversified into many forms of societies and tribes all across the world. Some were more in tune with the modern world while a selective and rare few others relayed back to the time of their ancestral heritage and followed in the footsteps of their predecessors. The other was the Faunus of whom were a mixed racial people with animalistic features and traits that made them in the eyes of most humans to appear as a sub-species.

Remnant was known for all this, but the one thing it was known universally for, whether they be rich or poor, human or faunus, was that Remnant was a planet full of mystery. It was a world unlike any other for in histories past Remnant became home to Ages of Warriors. Eras of Myth that spilled forth in the form of fabled stories of fairy tales to tell to children at night before heading to bed. There were hundreds upon thousands of these myths with each differing in cultural influences from different continents, and each one was as outlandish as the next, but every fairy tale always held the smallest hint of truth.

For example, there was the popular children's tale that was called The Story of the Seasons or as it was more commonly known, The Four Maidens. A story of a belligerent old man who was visited by four fair maidens. Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall. Each maiden being kind to him in their own way. Winter advising him to meditate and reflect. Spring giving him a basket full of fruits and flowers to help revitalize his garden. Summer convincing him to go outside and embrace the world for all it had to offer. And finally Fall encouraged him to be thankful for all that he had.

In return for their kindness he bestowed upon each of the Maidens a portion of his own power. An act of his own goodwill resulting from their own kindness to those Four Maidens. Thus their story went down in history as one of the most popular and fabled stories of myth in Remnant. And like that story there were many others, some true and some completely false, but whether or not that be the case people came to accept that Remnant was just that kind of world. A place full of mystery by design and they took that and simply went along with it.

But then came another matter, another myth that had been alive for as long as history could remember. A myth that went back farther than the Grimm and the dawn of Man and Faunus born of dust. It was a myth that carried with it immeasurable amounts of influence over the inhabitants of Remnant just for the simple fact of what that Myth represented. It was the myth of where Heroes were born. Where Legends were made. Where Kings and Queens were crafted. It was where Knights, Warriors of the Old Ways triumphed over the machinations of technology. It was the living Myth that carved it's way into the annals of time and cemented its place in history, revered by all for what it was.

This myth went by many names and all of which were recorded for as long as time has foretold. In earliest of recordings in the ancient times they were revered as the Spartans, warriors among warriors. A race, a clan, a tribe of people that some say were blessed by the Gods of War and had the blood of a demi-god running through their veins. Their sheer natural talent for battle and warfare triumphed over all in the Old World. It was through that tribe that a great boon of legendary warriors were born. Some long lost, but others still remembered to this day.

 _King Leonidas_ , The Great Warrior King, who, with his 300 brothers and sisters, traveled to the pass of Thermopylae to stem the tide of the Persian War Machine of a 150,000 strong. Three long fought out days Leonidas and his soldiers died holding back the Persians at the cost of their lives. Yet in result of the Spartans courage and the unbreakable tenacity of King Leonidas led to the rise of Leonidas being immortalized as an entity of war and a revered individual within this tribe that all aspired to become.

 _Alexander the Great_ , King of the Macedon, was revered as a Conqueror like no other. Inheriting his role as King at the mere age of 20 due to his fathers untimely demise led to his rise. His war campaign led to him conquering entire countries and continents of the old world. His conquests leading up to Persia, Egypt, Syria, Judea, Mesopatamia to name a few of the vast lands Alexander conquered. As reward for his service, when he died young at 32 years of age, he was immortalized with Leonidas as another Paragon of War, Battle and Leadership.

 _Attila the Hun_ , the great Chieftain of this tribe who unified many of the northern nomadic tribes at the edge of the Old Worlds destruction and the birth of the new. His conquest of the northern continents during the age of the apocalypse had made the Romans label him as the Harbinger, or better yet the _"Scourge of God"_. The sheer sign of him was the sign of the apocalypse that destroyed the old world. Yet as the old world died Attila culminated the tribes he had and moved them into his own thus causing the tribe to evolve with time as well. These events led Attila as well to be immortalized with his ancestors such as Leonidas and Alexander and the countless other Legends and Heroes of their time.

But as time went on and the new world began to grow so did the tribe. With the dawn of the Grimm, the birth of a new mankind, and the birth of the Faunus led to this tribe needing to grow and adapt with the times. And as the years past and as threat of the Grimm began to culminate and humans found dust to revitalize and empower themselves with the very element from which they were formed. The living mythical tribe adapted itself to the new environment.

Where humans born of dust had to rely on it as a form of ammunition and relied on the level of aura they held. The people of this tribe lived through it's exposure and in the process evolved. Their physiology adapted to dust exposure and in result became one with the natural phenomena. This granted all those of the direct bloodline to be born with incredibly huge Aura reserves and unlike the rest of the humans and faunus outside their tribe they were able to recover their aura at a much faster rate. Upon using their aura it increased their already powerful natural physiology to a point one would say it was superhuman.

Strange thing was, since they adapted to dust instead of being born from it. The direct family of the chieftain of the tribe began to gain unique variants of aura and even more unique forms of semblance. No one person was the same and each one was guaranteed to be born with a unique semblance and aura, not unlike that of other humans, but the difference lay in the realm of what was possible and what was not.

As humans fought and diminished the Grimm and began to fight among themselves in what would be known as the Great War, the tribe began to act on their own until they soon became a Clan. Migrating to the Northwestern continent that had become known as the "Draconian Landmass" they had taken the initiative to build their own Kingdom and establish their borders in this unexplored continent. It would be a decade into the Great War that the continent was officially called Draco, christened the title by the family of whom the people of this new state revered and swore loyalty to. Both human and faunus refugees from the war were welcomed into their borders without prejudice or discrimination from either side.

The clan created the Kingdom Pendragon in honor of their new leader King Arthur Pendragon, who inherited the right to rule after the passing of their past King Uther Pendragon. It was through Arthur's leadership and his skill on the battlefield and armed with the mystical blade Excalibur that the Kingdom of Pendragon and the continent of Draco swelled up in influence. It's economic and financial influence was soon only matched by it's military prowess during the 4th decade of the Great War. Some even say that Arthur was such a successful leader that it led people to believe that in addition to his already legendary bloodline, that he was also the physical embodiment of a great crimson dragon. Majestic yet terrifying in his existence. A divine embodiment of a celestial deity some would say, it grew to such heights that even long after death Arthur's tale was sung not in just Draco, but all across Remnant from other Tribes, to Inns, and to other Kingdoms.

That was why King Arthur was immortalized with his ancestors and through his death his son picked up the mantle of the Kingdom. Then so on and so forth the Kingdom of Pendragon and the continent of Draco built itself up from the efforts of it's ancestors and grew into a major superpower whilst the other Kingdoms fought among themselves.

This was the uniqueness of this particular myth for it was in fact a living breathing legend that held true to it's name. The myth had become a living breathing clan of people that built a Kingdom through sheer tenacity and their own skill. It wouldn't be much later until the other Kingdoms started to threaten their borders as well, threatening to pull the new fledgling Kingdom into the Great War as well if they did not decide to choose who they would favor in the war.

Which had been the biggest and last mistake the other Kingdoms would ever make.

The 5th decade into the Great War, the King of Pendragon and Ruler of Draco, son of King Arthur, Leonidas Pendragon II, named after his ancestor the Spartan King Leonidas, went to repel the invading forces with naught, but his own power. Unlike his ancestor, Leonidas fought alone against the forces of Vale, Vacuo, Mistral, and Mantle. The technologically advanced Kingdom of Mantle invaded from the air with their newly formed airships. Mistral invaded by sea while both Vale and Vacuo invaded from the south.

It was at that time Leonidas unveiled to the rest of remnant of what shall occur when threatening the continent of Draco and the Kingdom of his beloved family. He acted as the shield that protected his home, family, and friends and he showed it that day when he did the unthinkable. Something many of his family were afraid of him ever doing in battle.

 _He had unleashed his Aura._

...What had occurred next have left historians to this day baffled. None have been able truly understand what had happened, but it had shaken the whole of Remnant. Citizens of Draco spoke of Leonidas as a man who was the embodiment of the word _Power_. His aura was strong, nearing the point of oppressive. His skill in battle was said to be unequal to all due to the fact he had the blood of such an esteemed clan flowing through his veins. He was born a Warrior and he showed it that day.

Because the moment he unleashed his aura, the world seemed to shake in fright, it was said that with a single swing of his sword the skies were split annihilating the entire Mantle invasive force. Where had once been the Mistral naval forces was now an endless hole in the ocean. And where both Vale and Vacuo forces had been was now a ravine so wide and deep into the earth that to this day geologists still have yet to figure out how deep it went.

That had been the day Leonidas established Draco and the Kingdom of Pendragon as a true legitimate force to not be reckoned with. A place where both human and Faunus were welcomed and treated equally. A place that the Council of the other Kingdoms held no power over them nor their actions. It had become a legitimate land known far and wide to every corner of the world as the land of true opportunity.

And ruling this land was the family of whom the Kingdom and the whole of Draco swore fealty to. A family, a clan of whom had once been a tribe from a world long gone. However, for as long as they have lived, no matter how far they have existed through the past. They carried the last name of their first ancestor with pride and the symbol for which he stood for.

 _Gilgamesh Arc, King of Uruk._

…

Arc

That was the surname they carried, it was a name they held with pride since the very first King. They upheld the emblem of their first Monarch, two golden crescents overlapping one another in the form of what could have been a barrier or a sign of protection. They bore this emblem upon their flags so that they never forgot their origins and to always honor themselves

However, no one could truly throw the Arc name around without a care in the world. That single word held such amount of weight in the world of Remnant that no one could possibly begin to understand. It was a surname known only in the most inner circles of political power due to the fact that the Royal family of the Kingdom in Draco went by the middle name of Pendragon. The Arc name was simply that, a name with enough power and influence that it demanded the obedience of others when in the presence of one.

And to be in the presence of Arc royalty was said be an otherworldly experience. Something most people either cherished as a great moment in their lives. And for others the most terrifying thing they have ever experienced.

* * *

I remember when I first met them, the royal family of Pendragon. I, along with the other Headmasters and headmistresses of our respective academies, along with other political powerful figures were invited to the Kingdom for the yearly celebration for the end of the Great War. It had been a rather extravagant experience, but nonetheless humble in it's nature. The royal family was a strange sort, cheerful and kind to everyone, but underneath that was a lion ready to strike out if angered.

Truly, it was a magnificent yet terrifying experience for me personally when I first met them. The day I first met the 163rd King of the Arc Kingdom of Pendragon. The Son of Leonidas Pendragon Arc II, and father to my student at Beacon Academy, Alexander Pendragon Arc II.

The day when I met Isaac Pendragon Arc, was the day my eyes were truly opened to a world far far beyond my own.

 _~Excerpt taken from the journal of Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy_

* * *

The Continent of Draco was a stark contrast to other civilizations on other continents. The reason for this difference was for a number of variable categories. For one, most of the land was mostly just lush grasslands and forests for as far as the eye could see. This made for the land to be incredible fertile for vegetation and habitable for everyone that chose to live there. The second thing was that unlike villages in other continents. There was hamlets that were built all over the land, they were villages created during the pioneer times of when Uther Pendragon Arc first brought the Arc Clan upon the shores of Draco during the olden times. These hamlets soon became small villages and over time expanded into small towns and cities as human and faunus equally migrated to Draco to escape the atrocities and discrimination of the other Kingdoms.

What made this all the more unique was that all these cities were connected with one another as a form of a security web to which was all linked back to the Kingdom. It was a measure of faith the citizens had with their monarch and vice versa. The whole of Draco's inhabitants were loyal to the King and that of his family for their actions in securing them a prosperous life on this continent. And thanks to the technologically advancements they'd made, the cities could all be connected by one world wide communications hub similar to that of the Cross Continental Transmit System or CCTS that the other Kingdoms used to relay information with one another.

However, instead of the system relying on 4 major relay towers, this system the country utilized was the Draco Communications Relay Hub or DCRH. The system was built in a way so that the communications with the rest of the country was never compromised by an outside element. This was done through the one major relay tower inside the Kingdom itself. This tower was connected to the Kingdom's Palace, and it was protected by the highest level of security that only the King himself would be allowed entry. Connected to this tower were cables infused with an electrical composition of dust that was compounded with electricity that was generated from a number of high-end turbines within the Kingdom that produced more than enough electricity to power the whole Draco. It was these cables went off to be connected to various towers around the country which were connected to the cities to give them electricity.

However, unlike these cities which were marvels of ingenuity themselves, it was the Kingdom that was the crown jewel of the country. The whole cities architecture was a mix of being both medieval and advanced in technology similar to that of Atlas. Spanning for miles was a growing metropolis connected with bridges that led out to other parts of the country. The Kingdom was divided up into districts for the Kingdoms financial, agricultural, economical, technological, military, and finally the residential district. Each district having a sole focus for what they were for so that way no one district ever got in the way of the other and allowed for progression to keep going without much trouble.

People were content with that system, but if one were to truly bask in the beauty of this Kingdom than the one place they had look forward to see was the Citadel of the Kingdom itself. Home to the Royal Family of Pendragon, the citadel took on the appearance of an incredibly tall castle that seemed to grasp the Heavens. It was the centerpiece of the Kingdom and it was big in diameter as it was tall. Being built with a vast foundation in mind, the citadel, or castle if you prefer, was incredibly monumental. The architectural design was the same from when it was being built during Uther's time, but over the years it's been remodeled and upgraded to accommodate the advancements in technology.

But at the core, it remained the same, the crown jewel of the Kingdom, a testament to the Arc families tenacity and willpower. It stood as a symbol of power, hope, opportunity, freedom, equality, and so much more. It was a bastion of light in such a cruel and dark world where it seemed the encroaching threat of the Grimm was growing.

And it was in this castle, that a miracle was about to occur.

The miracle of life...

* * *

Today was a cause for celebration within the royal family of the Arcs. For them and the most inner personal circles of their friends, tonight was a momentous occasion for all of them. Unknown to the rest of the world, today was the event that would be the birth of a new hope. It was the birth of a new light within the Arc family, a day of where the Kingdom would rejoice once news reached them and the other Kingdoms of Remnant would become wary of what was too come with this development.

For today, on this night, the 24th of December, Christmas Eve, nearing midnight, a child was about to be brought into the world. But it was not just any child, but the sixth child of the King and Queen of Pendragon, Rulers of Draco, and the parents of 5 daughters.

The chambers of the King and Queen were a rather extravagant piece of architecture. Just like the rest of the Pendragon Kingdom and the continent of Draco. Cultural influences from Faunus, human and the Arc families own influences from the past made the interior design of the citadel much more unique than everyday piece of furniture. It was the bed however that was crowded though only a selective few individuals there to bare witness to this event. Persons of interest and with close relations to the King and Queen from earlier times of their own adolescence. The closest friends, brothers and sisters in all, but blood to both the King and Queen were standing around the bed of the monarch. Gazing upon the incredibly exhausted Queen with the King at her side.

And there, held to her bosom in a wrapped up bundle of yellow cloth, was a newborn baby child, a _boy._ In the right lighting it revealed the boy had a healthy pale white complexion. His blonde hair, short as it was, was just so dark that it seemed to be spun from the sun itself. In contrast to this, the boys eyes creaked open revealing blue orbs that seemed to have been carved from sapphires. His gaze though, while innocent, seemed to also sparkle with a light so precious it seemed to bring a type of warmth to the otherwise dark bed chambers.

He let out a happy gurgle when he looked up into the faces of his parents. His mother Isabelle Arc, Queen of the Crown and mother of now five children. Exhaustion was evident in her expression, but her baby blue eyes shined with all the love she could muster. Her scarlet red hair was a mess, but it mattered little to the woman as she held her bundle of joy. Her pale complexion only highlighted her features in such a way that she seemed to be a picturesque of something divine.

The King leaned down at her side and grinned in such a way one would have wondered if it would really split his face. The man was moderately built in both muscle and height, His complexion was tanned and his beady passionate brown eyes smoldered with unrelenting pride and joy. His dity blonde hair was swept back leaving only a few bangs to come up and his blond beard ran along his jawline and chin, this only seemed to heighten his overall features. Unlike his wife who could only adorn her light blue gown due to the extensive delivery minutes prior the man was dressed in royal raiments of blue, white, black, gold, and red. And hung loosely over his shoulders was a dark blue cape with white fur linings running along the edge.

This man was Alexander Pendragon Arc II, current King of the Pendragon and Ruler of Draco. Loving husband to Isabelle Arc, and father to now 5 beautiful children.

"Isn't he just adorable, dear?" Isabelle spoke causing Alex's grin to simmer down into a smile as he kissed the top of his wifes head before staring down at their newborn child. While he wasn't their first child, he was their firstborn son and that alone enthralled them both. They had always wanted a son, and while they loved their daughters to death they were always hoping for a son next time.

And it seemed their prayers had been answered.

"He sure is dear..." he said before he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked over his shoulder to see both Taiyang Xiao Long and Qrow Branwen. His two brothers in all, but blood. A friendship that started out as mere teenagers when they first entered Beacon Academy had turned the three into brothers that would give their lives for the other in a heartbeat.

Taiyang was a well built man for his age of 23, being the kind of huntsman that he was the blond haired man had the physique of a martial artist. His facial features crinkled as a grin spread across his face with the beginnings of a soul patch formed just below is underlip. His lilac eyes seemed to sparkle in hidden mischief, yet there was a substantial amount of amusement there as well. Taiyang wore black shoes, brown pants with a dark brown belt. He also wore a brown leather vest over a white dress shirtwith the right sleeve cut off revealing a heart-shaped tattoo. On his left arm was a orange bandanna; entirely on his right armor though he wore a metal spaulder, a leather vambrace, and a finger-less brown glove.

"Alex my man, congratulations and to you as well Isabelle, we all know how long both of you have been wanting this." Taiyang said getting a chortle from the King while Isabelle simply smiled at her friend.

"You got that right, and just by looking at the kid I can already tell he's gonna be breaking some hearts like you did in Beacon, Alex." spoke Qrow. The younger Branwen was a rather crude yet mischievous fellow. He had dark spiky hair and ruby red eyes that only seemed to gleam when he met Alex's now annoyed gaze. He wore a black and red cape while he adorned a crooked cross-shaped necklace. He wore a gray dressed shit with a long coat-tail, black dress pants and black shoes. Unlike Taiyang, Qrow had the physique of a runner or swimmer, a huntsman whose body was built for both speed, power, and precision with all equal measure. Lithe, but strong muscle tone that belied a certain form of power under that deceptively thin frame.

Seeing Alex's annoyed expression, Qrow's grin widened as he looked over the newborn boy. "Oh come now, you can't tell me I'm wrong here ya know! Just look at the kid! He's gonna be beaten them girls off with a stick before he even reaches 13! Tell ya what, I'll teach the kid on how to be a proper gentlemen! When he gets of age!" he said just before he looked over at Isabelle.

And his blood instantly froze when he saw her usual warm blue eyes now two frigid glaciers that stared through his very soul. Leaving him rooted in place, her sickly sweet smile chilled the very marrow in his bones as she spoke.

"If you try to corrupt my baby boy Qrow, I'll make due on that threat on making you into a woman. And I'm sure Raven will make due on that, won't you sis?" she said turning her gaze to the woman who was leaning against the bed pole beside Qrow. Raven Branwen, one of the two women Alex and her had befriended at Beacon Academy years ago. A sister in everything, but blood. Rough and complex as she was, Isabelle understood and loved her all the same.

In response Raven simply slapped the back of Qrow's head. "Ow!" She ignored her brothers cry as she stood up to stand beside Isabelle's bedside.

In the lighting, an incredibly beautiful and exotic woman stood before the Queen. She, like her younger twin brother Qrow, had dark spiky hair, but her's reached down past her waist. Her red eyes seemed to be two pools of blood, but unlike most times when those eyes were beyond the point of cold and were simply the eyes of death itself, in this small moment there was a certain level of warmth there as she looked from Isabelle to the child in her arms. The woman was built strong, there was no denying that. Her body, her presence, everything about her screamed and defined the term _Huntress_. Everything about her screamed dangerous, but even in that, the baby boy's wanderous eyes looked at her with naught but childish innocence.

She wore a shallow cut black dress with five necklaces with an assortment of beads. She wore a red-girdle belt and a matching pair of red gauntlets; in addition to that she also wore thigh-length boots with a red splatter pattern.

All in all this woman, Raven Branwen was a fearsome woman to behold, in both beauty and terror in equal measure. She gave off such a vibe without even trying, but it did nothing to both Isabelle or Alex, and surprisingly the little newborn babe didn't even seem to be affected by her either.

Raven's eyes trained on Isabelle as Qrow rubbed the spot where she'd smacked him. "I'd be more than willing to punish my foolish little brother Isabelle. Just say the word and it will be done." she said getting a giggle out of the Queen while both Alex and Taiyang winced in sympathy for Qrow. The man in question only seemed to pale considerably, especially since he knew his older and very scary sister would make due on that threat.

He'd seen her do it multiple times at Beacon Academy...

 _He could still hear the screams._

Then in a whirlwind of speed, another woman got between Raven and Isabelle. Her silver eyes going full on star mode as her moderately long black and red hair fell around her neck and past her wide expressive grin. The woman was cloaked in a full body white cape with a hood that was left down as she looked down at the miracle in Isabelle's arms.

" _Awww~_ He's so cute Isabelle, can I hold him? Please?! Please pleasepleasplease!" the woman was literally vibrating where she stood getting a shake of the head from Raven, but Isabelle simply smiled at the woman. This woman was none other than Summer Rose, another of both Alex and Isabelle's best of friends and the queens other sister in everything, but blood. Though if you had to compare the two Raven would be the cool, if a bit dark one while Summer was the cheery upbeat one though she was also the equivalent of a puppy or a hamster on a sugar rush.

Isabelle didn't even need to think as she trusted Summer, hell she trusted everyone in this room beyond a shadow of a doubt. "Of course dear." Nothing needed to be said as she gently moved her baby boy to Summer's arms who quickly calmed down. A nervousness quickly took hold as she was handed something so small and yet something so heavy in a sense of how much of a miracle this child was.

"I...I've never held something so...so beautiful." she said getting a smile from the parents of the boy. Looking down in the deep blues of the boy Summer smiled, "Hey there little guy, I'm auntie Summer, aren't you just the cutest little thing." she said, letting her finger play with his tiny hands. His tiny hands responded as his right clenched around her finger and she let out a giggle when he smiled at her.

"Gaa~" the little boy let out a happy gurgle as he looked up at Summer. The woman couldn't help the flush coloring her cheeks. The boy was just too cute.

 _'Qrow may have a point...'_ Summer thought in slight amusement.

Feeling a slight presence over her shoulder she grinned and looked to see a curious glance from Raven, but before the dark haired woman could recover from being caught Summer was quick to come up to her with a smile that defined the term "The cat that ate the canary". "Now now don't be shy Raven, you wanna hold him? C'mon I know you do~" she said getting Raven to hesitate before she looked to Isabelle and Alex. Both simply chuckled and gave her a nod.

With that acceptance, Raven let Summer put the boy in her arms, being as tender as she could be, surprised that she herself could be so gentle, she looked from Summer to the little newborn. She stood there frozen as she looked at the boy and the weight in her arms seemed to grow immeasurably as her more rational mind truly began to understand the importance of whom she was holding in her arms.

"He's...he's very _heavy_ , Isabelle." Raven said to which the Queen and King smiled a little in both mirth, yet a little bit of apprehension as well. Everyone in that room knew what Raven meant by that. This was a boy of whom by right of Arc family inheritance was to be the next King of the most powerful Kingdom in Remnant. A Prince by all rights, a boy like his older sisters before him, had the blood of countless Heroes and Legends running through his veins. By all rights, everyone in that room was the first to experience a new page of history.

And Raven understood that which was why she felt the metaphoric weight of the baby boy increase in her arms. Being a woman who valued strength above all else, she came to respect Isabelle and Alex for their talent and capability as warriors on the battlefield. She could say without any sort of hesitance that Alex or Isabelle could best in her battle if it really came down to it. That had been how Isabelle and the elder Branwen had become friends. It was through their first sparring match at Beacon that their friendship was made.

She knew the strength of these two all too well. She knew the power they held as Huntsman and Huntress. She had seen the power they held at their beck and call from the Kingdom of Pendragon. Such a force, with their own skill in addition to their bloodline and heritage made them a force to be reckoned with.

And all of that was accumulated in this small child. All that innate talent, natural born skill, the blood of a legendary legacy running through his veins. The responsibility he would have to bare, the duty he would have to uphold against all that would threaten such a thing.

Raven couldn't stop the shiver that ran down her spine.

 _'My responsibilities as Chieftain for my own tribe can't even compare...'_ that thought in mind the black haired woman looked down at the boy. Blood red met sapphire, a battle of wills that lasted for a good few seconds.

…

Then the battle was won.

"Tsk..." Raven glanced away, a shade of pink dusting her cheeks. There was simply no way she could keep it going. Staring into those deep blue innocent eyes was just too much to the dangerous Huntress. Where other men and women would have cowed with so much as a glance from her, this boy took it in stride as if it meant nothing. Hell he was smiling at her as if she was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen.

It honestly warmed her heart a little.

Quickly she handed the newborn back to an amused Isabelle who along with Summer had seen the interaction and judging from the expressions on their faces. They would not be letting her live this down.

She could vaguely see her reputation flying out the window right now.

"Well I'll be damned, the kid can even make sis back down." Qrow said before he and Taiyang, who grumbled a bit, pulled out a couple hundred lien each before handing it the awaiting hand of Alex whose shit-eating grin only seemed to mock the two.

"You guys should have learned by now, don't bet against an Arc." he said before he let out a yelp when Isabelle's free hand reached out to pulled on his ear. "Ow! Dear! That's hurts! Let go!" his whimpers only made the woman smirk before looking to both the amused Summer and Raven.

"And that sisters, is how you keep a man in line. Now love, save the shenanigans for later, yes?" Alex was all too quick to give her a nod just so she would stop pulling his ear.

But to add incentive she twisted his ear and _yanked_.

"YEOWCH!"

" _Do you understand, husband?"_

"Yes! Yes! I get it! I get it! Save the profiting exploits on our children for later! I get it my sweet beloved angel!" Alex was nearly crying at this point, and finally Isabelle released him causing the great and powerful King to let out a sigh of relief. Rubbing his swollen, and throbbing red ear with, he ignored the grins from Taiyang and Qrow before he looked to his son.

And the little boy could only respond when he saw his fathers face scrunched up.

"Gagah!" the little babe smiled and gurgled out a laugh of pure innocence. Blue eyes twinkled in unadulterated joy to which the King's brow twitched in annoyance.

"Oh you're just finding this whole thing funny aren't you boy?" he grumbled and as he did Taiyang decided to speak.

"I gotta say Alex, Isabelle, your kid is beautiful, but have you decided on a name?" he said to which Alex stopped his grumbling before looking to his wife. Isabelle merely met his gaze before the two smiled softly. Looking to their little bundle of joy they could only think of one name.

"His name will be...Jaune, _Jaune Arc_." Alexander said to which most of them gave a smile to, or in Raven's case the smallest of one.

"That's a beautiful name." Summer commented.

Isabelle chuckled. "Indeed, but now there is something I would like to ask all of you here. Something that's very important to not only us, but to our little Jaune as well." she said getting everyone's attention.

Alexander spoke up this time, his expression crinkling into a soft grin as he looked upon the faces of his closest friends. "Isabelle and I have been thinking about this for awhile now. You, Team STRQ are our closest thing to a family outside of our own. You've all been there for our daughters when they needed advice, and all those times we couldn't help but ask ourselves. Why haven't we just made you all apart of the family? Officially by Arc law to make an outsider apart of the family requires a ton of ceremonial events, of which I'm sure none of you want to go through. So instead Isabelle and I have decided." at this his loving wife looked at all his friends and smiled in such a way that it almost seemed angelic.

"Summer Rose, Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen, Qrow Branwen, will you four do us the honor of becoming Jaune Arc's God family?" the Queen spoke. The words that would forever tie the fates of countless lives together into a seamless woven tapestry of trust, faith, parenthood, love, friendship, and so much more.

The King and Queen were not disappointed by their reactions. Wide eyes and mouths agape by all four of them, though in Raven's case her eyes only seemed widen by a fraction and the parting of her lips symbolized her own shock on the matter. Nonetheless the two chuckled when all four seemed top stunned to react by their decision.

"Oh come now you four, can you really be surprised by us asking you of this? I think we're all a bit beyond the point of best friends. You four are like family to us, in everything but blood we are bound as one. We have trained together at Beacon. We have experienced loss and gain together as friends. We have shed blood for one another on the battlefield. At this point you four are family to us. So, what say you four? Will you do us this honor?" Alex said causing their shock to dissipate for the most part.

Raven, surprisingly, was the first too speak. " I..." There was so much she wanted to say at that moment. She had a responsibility to her tribe, or as much as she wanted to believe she had, but in reality the prospect of being this one child's God-Parent _scared_ her just because the child was the firstborn son of the Pendragon Kingdom. He was destined to take up the throne in the future, to be the ruler of the most powerful human force in Remnants history. The child of whom carried such a huge responsibility and burden that not even she could compare.

And this child was to be her god-child? Could she even raise such a boy without doing something that would influence the future of not only his life, but all of Remnant as well?

On one hand her logical mind thought about it. _'This could be a very big mistake. You're Raven Branwen, you're not a very reputable person. Even in Beacon Academy students and teachers alike were petrified of you. Your outlook on life could very well change this boy's as well, and in turn could change Remnant as well. Think about this...'_

But in her heart, she remembered all the times she shared with Isabelle and Alex. They were best friends outside of Summer and Taiyang. Qrow was her annoying little brother, but he was still family. Isabelle and Alex had been there for her along with her Team when everyone seemed to be against her. When they whispered behind her back, Isabelle and Alex were there to stem the tide and push them back. She could still remember Alex storming into Ozpin's office and getting into an argument with the Headmaster over what the students were saying about her. She could even remember him getting into a fight with James Ironwood for slandering her.

James still suffered phantom pains after the mangling Alex gave him, or at least from what she heard.

 _'And besides, Isabelle and Alex trust you enough with such a responsibility. Think about it, they are trusting you with the well-being of their firstborn son. The Prince, the future King and Ruler of Draco to you and your team. Can you really pass down such an opportunity, especially when they are placing so much faith in you?'_

…

No she really couldn't.

Everyone in the room was surprised when Raven's expression stilled before a true smile spread across her face. Slowly she bowed her head to the King and Queen before coming back up.

''I would be honored, Isabella Arc, Alexander P. Arc. Rest assured I, no, we are completely willing to take on this responsibility." she said just before Summer came up to her side, smiling at the two parents with all the joy she could muster.

"Agreed, besides I've always wanted a little nephew to spoil rotten." she said causing the Queen to giggle at Summer's expression. Summer's was fully and willing to along with the decision, if her expression was anything to go by.

Then Qrow joined his sister as he scratched his head. "Not like I'll say no, especially since sis here said yeah. Besides, there's so many stories I can tell the boy, even the more embarrassing ones about his parents~" he said with a grin which got a glare from Alex that just said _"You wouldn't dare!"_

Finally Taiyang just walked up and put his arms over his teammates and let loose a wide grin. Ignoring the frown from his display he spoke. "And you can believe I'll do it. Besides, I've always wanted to be a father and being Jaune's Godfather is the closest I think I'll ever get for now. Besides, if he's anything like you Alex than I can teach himabout martial arts." he said causing the King to chuckle.

The Queen simply smiled at her friends, her best and closest of friends in her life. Then she looked down at her and Alex baby boy before slowly reaching him out to their eyes. Isabelle's eyes teared up until they trailed down from her eyes. Smiling to all of them in such a way that it truly seemed as if she were an angel.

"I am grateful to you four, you...you have no idea what this means to us. _Thank you...thank you so much!_ " she said as the little Jaune looked up at them all with a curious expression just before his face stretched into one full of innocent joy and happiness.

The team simply smiled before Summer and Raven came up to Isabelle and pulled her into a hug whilst Qrow and Taiyang shared a glance with Alexander and the three smiled at once.

The message was clear.

" _Brothers, thank you."_

Tonight was a night no one in that room would ever forget.

This night was a good night. A night that would not only be recorded in history as the night when Jaune Pendragon Arc, Prince of the Pendragon Kingdom was born. It was not just the night the inheritor of Draco had been born. It was not just the night of when the Paladin was born.

It was the night that Jaune Arc's existence would change the foundation of Remnant.

But as the saying goes...

One small piece at a time.

* * *

 **End of the Prelude.**

 **Okay, so that's the prelude. Tell me what ya think in the reviews.**

 **In this story Jaune was born 1 year before Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, and Weiss Schnee. So by the time cannon rolls around he'll be 18 while everyone else remains the same age.**

 **Other than that, I'll leave you all in the dark about what's gonna happen.**

 **I'll be leaving links of descriptions of Jaune's parents on my profile for those curious to their appearance.**

 **With that said,**

 **Ja'ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY or any references used from other anime or games. RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (Bless his soul) and Rooster Teeth.

 **Thank you all for the support for the prelude chapter. Understandably some were concerned about the massive info dump from the prelude, but that was just my way to build up the backstory before getting to canon down the line. I knew that when I created this story the fusion of all these historical figures from different legends would confuse people and may feel detrimental to the story, but all I will say on that matter is this.**

 **There is a method to my madness. :D**

 **Let me just reassure you that the prelude was just to give a world building aspect to my story. This chapter will do some of that, but more interaction with characters. Also I am not following canon too closely so you'll be seeing things a bit different in this chapter.**

 **EDIT: I changed the ages to be more believable in the context shown.**

 **With that said, enjoy!**

* * *

" _Listen to what I am about to tell you, Jaune. For us Arcs, we are different from the rest of the humans and faunus of Remnant. Unlike them we were not born of dust, and instead we evolved to it's exposure. This changed us, our very physiology as human beings was altered in such a manner that we can't really be called humans anymore. This is why it is tradition to unlock our aura at an early age so that we can learn to control it and adapt to it. Otherwise doing so later on can be...disastrous to your very life." **~Isaac P. Arc**_

 **Legend of the Highlord**

 _Volume 1: The Prince of Dreams_

 _Chapter 1: Childhood I_

 _Beautiful._

That was the one thought running through the mind of an old man who sat upon one of the few balconies of the Pendragon Citadel. Overlooking the vast Kingdom of his family, the old man sighed in content with how everything had progressed as far as it had. Throughout his entire life, and what a long life that had been, he was ready to pass on the reigns of leadership to a younger and stronger successor. Living for as long as he had he had grown content with all he had seen and bore witness too. He had been the one to establish the protection for his Kingdom and country after the wake of what his father, Leonidas P. Arc II had done to during the Great War. But now his time had come and gone, his son had inherited the throne through the right of age.

His time as King was over, Isaac P. Arc, 163rd King of Pendragon, had done all he could for his Kingdom and all of Draco. The rest he could leave to his son Alexander; he knew his son would do wonders which is why he was comfortable where he was at now.

At 55 year's of age, Isaac appeared to still be in his later 30's just because of the Arc physiology he and all those born of the Arc bloodline were born with. No matter how old they would get, they would still be able to keep up a youthful appearance due to a longevity within their DNA. It would only be until one reached into their 100's would they start to show signs of aging. He bore royal raiment's of simply yellow and blue, but underneath those baggy robes Isaac was much like his son. He was moderately built with both speed and power in mind, both used in equal measure in his time as a warrior on the battlefield. However, he was a bit bulkier than his son due to their different ways of fighting.

Isaac had long blond hair with streaks of gray that reached to his shoulder-blades. His beard was trimmed, yet pronounced in a manner that only accentuated his sharp eyes and firm jawline. His complexion was fair, and his warm, but firm blue eyes stared longingly at his Kingdom, his home, the crown jewel of all his family had created and accomplished in such a cruel and dangerous world.

A world where he would now be leaving his Kingdom to the hands of his son Alexander.

"Yes, it's about time I focus on other things. Alex will do fine and Isabelle will be there to keep him in line should he ever lose his cool. Besides, I've got a more important duty than ruling the land, don't you think so, boy?" Isaac said as he tore his gaze from his city and country and looked down at something that was in his humble opinion more beautiful than his Kingdom or country.

Wrapped up in a light red cloth he looked down into the face of his grandson who had been born just last night.

 _Jaune Arc_

 _'Such a wonderful name they have given you, my little sun_.' Isaac thought, his blue eyes looking at the face of his grandson. The firstborn son of both Alexander and Isabella. The younger brother of 5 sisters and the royal prince of Pendragon. A smile stretched as his eyes looked upon the appearance of his grandchild. Messy gold hair, as if it was spun from gold itself, and two blue eyes that seemed to have been cut from sapphires. Eyes of such intense color stared back at him with only the innocence a child could show.

Isaac's blue eyes seemed to become warmer as he looked upon what was essentially the future. The beacon of light that was too surely illuminate the path, to pierce through the darkness of the Grimm, the corruption of Man, and the hatred of the Faunus. He could feel this, he could sense it in his very bones as looked down at Jaune.

Isaac knew this simply because of who he was. His aura was unique in a sense that it gave him the side effect of an ability for being a sensor of sorts when it came to aura. Because of that Isaac was able to sense the unique varieties of aura from every person within his vicinity or within a 2 mile radius. When he focused his ability he could even look upon an individuals aura, even if it was still locked, and tell what kind of person they were just by looking upon the core of their aura.

Isaac called this the _Minds Eye._

He had used this ability to peer into the aura of his son when he was born and had been able to create a training regiment that would suit Alex down the line. However, that had been years ago and while he had done the same for his granddaughters, he had to do something different for Jaune now that he _saw_ what was in his grandson. For when Isaac peered into the core of Jaune's soul and looked for the boy's aura he had literally been _blinded_ when he found the boy's aura.

Words could only describe what he had seen.

While Jaune was still too young for his aura to give an accurate description of what kind of person he would become. He still saw what his aura was sort of like before being blinded by it. It was like the equivalent of staring straight into the core of the sun. It was bright, it was hot, it was heavy, and it was _terrifying._

 _And Isaac had never been so ecstatic._

Because? From that brief glimpse at Jaune's locked aura, Isaac couldn't even get a measure to how much he had.

It was nearly common knowledge at this point that those of the Arc bloodline were to always be born with a huge amount of aura compared to the rest of the inhabitants of Remnant. It was simply a given at this point, and while that was the case there was rare unique variables in the Arc family where those born with aura reserves that went beyond that of the standards of the Arcs themselves. His father Leonidas P. Arc II had been the first to show this when he was born. It had been recorded that his aura reserves were simply too huge to be compared by any normal means of Arc technology back then. Some compared his aura to that of the ocean. Vast and oppressive when underneath it's pressure. Hell, Isaac could still remember fighting alongside his father for the first time during the Great War and when they were sent to Solitas to cripple the Mantle military. He could remember his father destroying the hope of Mantle by doing something that to this day was remembered just as much as when he repelled the invasion of the four Kingdoms.

He had turned the entire climate of Solitas into a never-ending ice age by unleashing both his aura and semblance in one. Leonidas semblance enabled him the ability to completely control the weather at his will. With such control over the forces of mother nature he was able to re-shape Solitas into a continent that was stuck in an ice age that never ended. Forever turning the continent into a land that was both inhospitable to both Grimm and Human alike. This had essentially crippled Mantle and it's military in the Great War.

That had been the day Leonidas was named a monster among the Four Kingdoms for his actions in the Great War, but at home, in both Draco and the Kingdom of Pendragon he was hailed as a Hero.

 _'It was also the day the Arc family recorded it's first ever "Aura: Second Origin" Individual.'_ Isaac thought grimly.

They still to this day didn't know much of anything about the Second Origin. The few things they did know was that it was contained within only the direct bloodline of the Arc family. Another was that the Second Origin was somehow different to the normal aura reserves, and was somehow connected to the core of the soul itself. How that was no one had yet been able to figure out, and had become a discussion among most of Pendragons top researchers for decades.

And now he was seeing that same potential in his grandson Jaune. Of course he still didn't know the exact level, but he could feel the essence from Jaune's aura from just holding him now. It was the same essence from when he felt from his father. There was still much that they didn't know about the Second Origin, but since Leonidas there hasn't been another that had been able to unlock it. Leonidas himself had said he'd only been able to unlock it through a training incident that nearly killed him.

Yet Jaune was born with the origin already unlocked.

 _'Perhaps the Second Origin is unlocked differently for each person.'_ Isaac thought to himself on the matter. It did sound plausible since no one Arc was the same when it came to aura and semblance. The only hereditary was their reserves and longevity. Beyond that, everything else was a mystery.

"Whatever the case may be, while I still can't even get a measure on your aura right now, I still know you have quite a lot inside you my boy." the former King spoke as he tickled Jaune's naked tummy causing the newborn to let out a giggle of joy. The boy's smile was infectious as Isaac smiled back at him before he raised his hand.

"Now that I know this I can begin taking steps to ensure your training from now on, but since your aura reserves as of right now can't be measured I'll have to take matters into my own hands to awaken it. If it's not unlocked now, such huge aura reserves may prove fatal for you later on in life as they grow." that being said Isaac raised his finger. Then it began to glow a dull white before he brought it down and gently poked Jaune's forehead then he closed his eyes.

" _For when one achieves nirvana is when they transcend to greater heights, to both bear and accept death as the inevitable is when they can break the chains that bind them and allow them to ascend to the Heavens. By doing this, the soul shall become a Paragon of Virtue and Glory that shall stand as a testament for others to follow. Thus I release your soul and in return let us embrace your light."_

As the verse ended, Isaac's eyes opened which showed them to be faintly glowing before he looked down at his grandson who only seemed to be curious at what he was doing. However, the abnormality he saw was the bright gold and white light emanating off the baby boy's body. So bright it was that Isaac could feel his eyes begin to sting and tear up. It was literally like holding a miniature sun in his arms.

Then the glow died down and all that was left was Isaac and Jaune alone on the balcony overlooking both Pendragon and all of Draco. The world seemingly continuing on, undisturbed by the phenomena that had just happened. However, one thing the former King did notice was that the world itself seemed just a bit _brighter._

…

Isaac grinned.

 _It was all teeth._

"Well now, isn't that the peculiar aura you have there. Training you is gonna be so much fun, Jaune."

* * *

If there was one thing Qrow Branwen could say about his current situation it had to be this.

He. Hated. Kids.

With an undying passion!

"Get back here you little shits!"

He scream tore out from his throat as he chased after two blonde blurs that ran around the fields of the Xiao Long household. Through the grassy fields and branches of trees, the two blurs were seemingly dancing all around the area, doing all they could to avoid the annoyed crow. Childish laughter and giggling echoed around the area as the huntsman chased them down by the sound of their footsteps, the crunching of grass, and snapping of branches.

 _'For two little brats, they sure are an incredibly fast duo..'_ the younger Branwen twin thought as he dashed and hopped from the ground and tree branch. His red eyes taking in his environment and hearing picking up the faint sounds of his two troublemakers. A flash of yellow to his right made him swerve in that direction. Cape fluttering in the breeze, Qrow jumped back in time to miss another gold blur that was followed by a yellow one.

" _Catch us if you can Uncle Qrow!~"_

A tick mark formed on his brow as Qrow exclaimed. "Ooookay, you wanna play it like that? I'll show you, you brats!" and in burst of speed unlike before vanished. What followed could have only been described as moderately high-speed game of cat and mouse. Streaks of gold, yellow and black dashing, spinning, jumping and flipping all around the forest like the three were a pair of hyperactive monkeys or chimpanzees. The chase lasted for awhile, much longer than Qrow thought it did.

But in the end, his skills overcame them, however he was nonetheless very impressed with their ability.

It was minutes before Qrow finally cornered the two rascals that were the cause of his headache today _(He was gonna need some liquor after this)_. Standing on the ground, his beady red orbs stared down at his two targets with both annoyance and a hint of pride flickering across his eyes. His frown soon cracking as a smile tugged at the corner of his lips at the scene he saw before him.

His targets were two blonde children and both equally excitable as the other. Boy and girl, one year older then the other, but both simply the closest of friends he'd ever seen. He watched them, laughing and giggling with one another despite their exhausted bodies and panting of lost breath. Their clothes were torn and dirty, but neither seemed to care. The younger of the two, the 6 year old girl whose shoulder-blade length yellow hair was disheveled with twigs and leaves all up in her bright yellow hair. However her lilac eyes twinkled In the purest form of joy and happiness. Her grin infectious as the sun as she sat beside her fellow blonde friend, head leaning on his shoulder as she tried to catch her breath. The girl wore a bright yellow t-shirt and black shirts and black tennis shoes.

This was Yang Xiao Long, his 6 year old niece, and a bundle of fireworks that were ready to explode at a moments notice. The best representation of a firecracker if he ever saw one.

Then he eyes fell onto the other blonde, but calling him a blond really didn't do the boy justice. The 7 year old boy's hair was much richer than Yang's bright yellow. Blond scraggly hair that seemed to have been spun from gold and kissed by the sun fell just to his deep sapphire eyes. He was a tad taller than Yang and it showed as his exhausted body was leaned against the tree, his left arm wrapped around Yang's shoulders. The boy was equally filthy and disoriented, his black and gold stripped long sleeve shirt was missing his right sleeve and his shorts were torn up, and the shoes he once had were none existence leaving him completely barefoot.

This young boy, dirty as he was, was in fact the royal prince of Pendragon. Firstborn child to Alexander and Isabelle Arc and probably the most well kept secret among the world. Jaune P. Arc, crown prince of the most powerful country and Kingdom in all of Remnant.

It was hard to believe, but there he was before Qrows eyes, and his nieces were none the wiser.

Looking at them Qrow couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips which only caused the two children to grin. Honestly, it looked like the two were caught unawares by a rampaging Ursa or Beowolf. However, Qrow knew better, these two were simply just like two peas in a pod, if they saw each other it was like lightning the fuse to a pile of fireworks.

Which was what happened when Jaune was brought to the Xiao Long household for the weekend. Apparently the political shifts throughout the world were getting antsy and cautious for Jaune's safety Alex sent Jaune to live with the household family of their longest friends. The rest of the Arc children were either old enough to deal with what was going on or were being protected by Isabelle.

However the real reason behind it was all to clear to them.

 _They were hiding Jaune._

 _'It's been 7 years since the kids birth and already he's being targeted. What kind of messed up world do we live in?'_ Qrow thought about that with a mental scowl. When Jaune Arc was born, it had been mostly a joyous occasion for those involved. However, there was a subtle hint of danger underneath all of that. Reason for this was because of the simple fact that the boys existence was a threat to the rest of Remnant's higher echelon of political power.

Qrow didn't even need to remember why he hadn't revealed Jaunes existence to Ozpin. As much as he trusted the man, he was closer to the boys parents far more. Plus he understood the importance of the whole situation. The whole thing surrounding Jaune was bigger than the Maidens, it was as dangerous as the Grimm and those controlling them.

Reason for this was simply because of one thing. It wasn't just because of the fact that Jaune was the crown prince of Pendragon, and the inheriting ruler of Draco. It wasn't because the boy would basically be the next monarch of what was simply the strongest superpower in all of Remnant. A land that even the Grimm seemed to avoid after the extermination they received when the first Arcs migrated to the land.

No it was because the other Kingdoms and the Council of Remnant were afraid of Jaune's existence. The 7 princesses of the Pendragon Kingdom, with the recent birth of Alex and Isabelle's twin daughters, made them out to be targets of political interest. However they were protected by clauses and laws of the family that shielded them from outside parties. None of the other Kingdoms would _dare_ attack them just for the simple fact that to attack, kidnap, or kill them or Jaune would result in the whole of Pendragon's forces coming down upon them with the full force of a Grimm swarming.

However, Jaune was different. He was a boy, the first male to be born in the Arc direct royal family since his father, Alexander. Remnant still bore the scars they were dealt with by Jaune's father, grandfather and great-grandfather Leonidas, the last of them all being the source of the other Kingdoms and councils reckless nature, his existence, though rumored, but never proven only shook them to the core and made them start taking steps to find out about him. Solitas was a grim reminder of what happens when a Arc King unleashes his power with the fullest intent to crush his enemies. The daughters of the family weren't born with as much power as their brother, but had a better time controlling it due to their small reserves.

 _'Honestly, the Council is just terrified of another Leonidas, but I can't blame them for that. History books and pictures of what he did only legitimized his title as a Monster among monsters.'_ he thought grimly on that. However, while he could see the Councils fears, he still didn't agree with their actions of killing the boy just because they were afraid he would turn out like his Great grandfather.

And even if hid, what could they possibly do about it?

Nothing because the boy would be far too strong for them to handle at that point.

Qrow just hoped the Councils dog, James Ironwood, wouldn't become too daring to start sniffing around here.

It was a small blessing that the only ones who knew of his existence were those of his direct family and the close associates of the Arc family, namely Team STRQ being the only ones outside of the family who knew about the boy. And for all those involved they intended to keep it that.

Sighing, Qrow crushed his morbid thoughts and returned from his reverie to start playing the role he was given.

The crazy, alcoholic, but fun Uncle Qrow.

"Alright you brats, enough playing around, you may have had your aura unlocked just yesterday Yang, but you can't go abusing it to play with Jaune, ya know." he said as he picked up both blonds by the scruff of their tattered clothes. Yang simply pouted, puffing her cheeks whilst Jaune simply looked down.

"...I just wanted to play with Jauney." she mumbled causing Qrow to snort before he cast a glance at Jaune who looked a tad sheepish.

"And you are supposed to be the older one here Jaune. You know how dangerous it is if one over utilizes their aura, she could have been seriously hurt." he chastised the small prince who quickly went silent once he remembered that fact. It was one of the many lessons he was taught when he started training last year with his aura. His face fell at that as he looked to Yang who stubbornly refused to listen to Qrow.

What the older man said was true and that hurt Jaune even more. Though 7 years old he may be, he was still intricately aware of aura due to all the training he'd been receiving by his grandfather and parents. Aura was the representation of your soul, and unlike him or his family, those outside of it simply did not have the outrageous reserves as they did. Yang had only unlocked her aura yesterday before he came over, and at the beginning your aura would be very small in accordance to the size, age, and experience of the bearer.

Meaning Yang's aura reserves were very small, fitting for her age. It was like comparing her aura to his would be like measuring a rain drop to the vastness of the ocean. It was simply impossible, and for that reason Jaune understood Qrow's warning.

...But that didn't mean he couldn't think of alternatives to the problem.

"I understand Uncle Qrow, but wouldn't it be better that she starts training now so that her aura can have a head start in growing?" he asked getting Yangs attention on that. While she wasn't anywhere near close to knowing about aura as her childhood friend, she was still excited about the prospect of training.

At this Qrow sighed before speaking. "You may have a point, and luckily for you Yang, your mother has already decided to start your training. It's better to start early then to wait, but the risk will still be there, so all I'm asking is for you two to be a bit more careful, alright?" he said before throwing the two kids over his shoulders. He ignored their grunts as he took a swig from his canteen and let out a content sigh as the liquor burned all the way down.

Jaune simply shared a look with Yang who simply blew a raspberry at her friend who simply chuckled.

"We got it, we'll be more careful, right Yang?"

The blonde simply nodded her head before exhaustion took hold and she finally fell asleep. Seeing this Jaune contained his laughter before he decided to lay there, like he had a choice in the matter, and stared at Yang with a smile on his face.

 _'But Qrow has a point, I'll need to stop being reckless around others. I couldn't ever think about hurting you Yang. The thought of it hurting you or little Rubes.'_ he frowned as he quickly crushed such a thought.

Jaune had known of Yang for as long as he could possibly remember. His mother saying something about how when they were first introduced ended up in a rather comical situation that to this day he tried to ignore.

Least to say, there was a reason why Yang was so comfortable with him touching her hair which was rarer still seeing as she only let her mother, her step-mother Summer, and now him touch her hair.

Sighing for a bit, Jaune simply allowed his godfather to carry him away from the site. However, his nose switched and his eyes gleamed an unnatural edge when he sensed a particular _odor_ in the air. It had no sight nor true smell that any human could catch, but to him he caught it clear as day.

Azure blue eyes instinctively sharpened before they quickly began to look around the area until his nose caught the trail of the odor and instantly his eyes shot upwards to a single tree to which he saw a single black bird perching atop a solitary branch. Easily concealed by the shade of the tree, but Jaune caught it simply by seeing it's three beady red eyes glaring at him with all the unworldly hatred that such a creature could give.

It had been a moment, but Jaune's eyes narrowed as a small sliver of light formed inside the deepest part of his pupil before his mouth moved. Lips spilled forth words with naught a sound, but the effect and power they had holding all the same amount of wrath within. Instinctual desire lit aflame within Jaune's soul, his world view commanded, _demanded_ , the obedience of the worlds law and in turn, the world gave way.

 _Begone_

And as if reality itself bent to his will, the bird instantly burst into flames of bright gold. There was no screeching or any other sound it let out a silent screech before it burned to nothing but ash. And those ashes began to fleck away into a golden dust that scattered to the four winds. Upon seeing this, the look in Jaune's eyes disappeared, his eyes closing he too fell asleep, a smile of his face.

And Qrow was none the wiser of what just happened.

* * *

There was a lot of people Jaune loved in his life. He loved his home, he loved his people, he loved his family, he loved his older sisters, and adored his new baby sisters Arturia and Mordred. He loved his god family, and he loved his childhood friend Yang, but if there was one thing he could say he loved most was this.

Buried in his arms was what could only be considered the cutest and most adorable expression he'd ever seen. A big pair of silver eyes looked up at him as if he was the most interesting thing in the world was set upon him. Black hair with red tips fell in a disheveled mess as a little girl no more 4 years old lay contently in his arms. Her eyes looking up at him, as if pleading to stay where she was in spite of the amusement he was getting from the others around him.

"...This is so not fair, Rubes." he commented though he seriously doubted the young girl understood, or maybe she did as she let out a giggle before snuggling into his chest.

"Teddy Jwaune...comfy." she mumbled into his new white t-shirt, lightly she chewed on his shirt as her tiny hand gripped and balled her tiny hand into a fist, pulling at the fabric as if it were blanket.

He heard a chuckle and looked up to see the father of the girl he was holding in his arms. "I gotta say kid, Ruby's sure has taken a liking to you. The only one I've ever seen her act that way is with you Summer." Taiyang commented getting a small hum from his other wife and mother to his second daughter. Summer on the other hand simply smiled cutely as she looked at the scene with warm eyes. Sipping tea from the cup in her hands, the huntress leaned back comfortably as she watched her little girl, Ruby Rose, simply cuddle up against the blonde prince.

"I can agree with that, but I know Jaune will take good care of Ruby, won't you Jaune? You'll take responsibility for capturing my baby girls heart, won't you?" her smile turned absolutely cat-like, and it only grew once she saw the confused look she got from the boy.

"What do you mean? Ruby's my friend just like Yang, I'll always protect them and take responsibility no matter what happens." he answered automatically. Ruby was just as important to him as Yang, she was like excitable, a ball of sunshine that seemed to never run out of energy, but when she was spent then the girl was like a kitten or puppy.

He didn't know what Summer meant, it flew right over his head and he knew he missed on some kind of joke as Taiyang was now giving him what could only be seen as the glare of an overly protective father. However, Summer on the other hand was now eyeing him with a grin that stretched past her silver mischievous eyes.

"Oh? Is that right? Well I expect at least that much. But I don't wanna be a grandmother too soon so be careful, Jaune." she said which again, whatever she was really saying flew right over the 7 year old's head. Instead he blinked and tilted his head as a light smack hit the back of Summer's head causing her lean forward. Her eyes wide slightly as a more curt, firm, yet...amused voice spoke.

"Quit it with the jokes Summer, you know as well as I they're all too young for such a thing." the words were spoken by a woman with long black hair that fell down her backside like a curtain of ebony. Her red eyes cold and urging for the silence of her sister in marital relation. Raven Branwen sighed as Summers antics before said huntress recovered quickly and began poking and prodding her cheek with a teasing grin.

"You may be saying that, but you can clearly see little Yang's asleep in his lap." she simply before pulling her hand away with a small eep when Raven pulled out a knife from...somewhere and glanced at her dangerously.

" _You will not poison this child with your wicked perversion, Summer."_ she whispered coldly to her longtime friend who began to sweat under her sweltering glare.

Watching this Taiyang could only chuckle at his two beloved wives actions with one another. Years ago, Raven would never have acted this way and instead would have regarded them all coldly and dispassionately, but as his eyes cut across to Jaune who was simply leaning back into the couch with both little Ruby in his arms and Yang curled up in his lap only made him smile.

 _'But I like to think you had an effect on her when you were a baby Jaune, I'd never seen her so happy or protective before. It was because of you Raven chose her family and friends over the responsibilities of the demands of her tribe. Hell you're the reason Yang and Ruby's here now that I think about it.'_ He thought about it as he looked from the three children and to his bickering wives.

''What do you think about all this Qrow?" No response. "Qrow?" he asked again before looking to his side only to sigh once he saw his teammate.

Qrow was leaned back in his chair, feet propped and his ever present canteen held loosely to his lips. His snoring loud and obnoxious to his ears, Taiyang simply kicked the chair getting a rise out of the man with a frown. Suddenly, Qrow jumped, alert and eyes wide as can be. His canteen flying in the air as he let loose a disoriented scream.

"DON'T SHAKE MY HANDS WHEN THERE A BOOGER ON YOUR FINGER!"

Silence.

Complete and utter silence.

There was the smack of a hand meeting the face of one Raven Branwen as she muttered out a single phrase that to this day would forever haunt Qrow's life.

"...Foolish little brother."

Taiyang simply sighed, Summer let out a quiet giggle, and Jaune could only watch what happened with a tilt of his head as Ruby let out a small mewl at the sound whilst Yang grumbled before burying her head further into his lap.

 _'Adults are weird.'_

* * *

It was the following Saturday morning that the rather dysfunctional family began to wake up. It was around 7 A.M. when Taiyang, Qrow and Summer were seen sitting on the front porch with the 4 year old little Ruby sitting her mothers lap. Her silver eyes watching the scene before her with childish excitement that was only seen in her mothers eyes. Because what they were seeing now was Raven beginning Yang's training with her aura by learning how to control the aura she already had so that in time as she grew her reserves could grow as well.

However Raven's method to doing this was both simple, and a bit brutal.

She had Yang fight Jaune.

"Um, mom why do you want me to fight Jaune? I don't wanna hurt him." Yang mumbled to her mother who simply glanced at her with amusement dancing across her ruby red eyes before she looked to Jaune who was a bit less disturbed by the idea. Though it was to be expected due to how he was raised with his older sisters and the training he'd been receiving by his grandfather.

"Don't worry Yang, if anything you should only focus on attacking. Jaune knows how to defend himself from the training he's received, remember he's been doing this a little bit longer than you. Now, go and attack like your father and I showed you." she said patting her daughter on the back which seemed to make her straighten up. However, as she balled up her fists, bent her knees and straightened her posture she couldn't help, but look at Jaune who stared back at her with a smile.

"Give it your best shot Yang, I know you can do it." he said as he readied himself. Right arm outstretched to her, left arm bent and posture bent, knees coiled and feet planted firmly to the ground.

Hearing his words relieved the blond somewhat and a grin stretched her features. Her blond hair seemed to spark to life as her grin became infectious as Jaune copied her. "Then here I come, Jauneyyyy!~"

Then she sprung, aura fueling her body, the ground cracked as she pushed off like a speeding rocket to the Arc Prince who met her in exchange.

Now one would seriously begin to question the sanity of those involved with what was happening before their eyes. Why were they allowing children of 6 and 7 year's of age to fight like this when they should have been playing like the children they were. Well to respond to that, you would need to take a second look at those involved. The adults that were watching were a family of hunters that were among the elite in all of Remnant. They were born and raised to be huntsman and Huntresses, warriors that protected the world from the Grimm. It was all they knew and anything else was just alien to them.

This stigma carried onto their children, namely Yang who simply wanted to be like her mother and father. Strong and free to do what they will while protecting those she could. And Ruby who simply wanted to be liker her mother, the protector of the people and someone who would help anyone that needed saving.

And Jaune? Jaune was a born prince of a Kingdom that grew to power due to their martial prowess as warriors, diplomats, and sense of companionship with the other humans and faunus of the world. The blood of warriors literally flowed through his veins and a legacy of heroes that encompassed the world hung upon his shoulders.

There was nothing he, Yang or Ruby could ever be, but warriors, Huntsman and Huntresses.

Which was why training them early was the best idea. Ravens father had done the same to her and Qrow when they were at the same age as Jaune and look how they turned out.

….

 _Yeah don't quote me on that._

So, when Yang sprung to Jaune and swung a fist it deflected by Jaune's left palm, but Yang spun around with an elbow strike to his abdomen, but that was caught by his hand. However the force from it surprised him as it lifted him off his feet. Instead of being nervous at this, Jaune simply grinned at Yang before he spun around her first strike before slapping her other fist aside. Grabbing her outstretched arm he spun around before throwing her into the woods.

The young Xiao Long spun and tumbled once she hit the ground, but she caught herself in time to dodge a drop kick from Jaune. Quickly she went back on the offensive by punching his stomach which sent him flying as well, but he flipped and landed on his feet. His head snapped upwards though as she came down with both hands together before bringing them down with a grin. Smiling at all the fun Yang was having he jumped to the side of her attack which once it hit the ground caused that small patch of earth to crack and crater.

''Yikes, that's a lot of strength you got there Yang.'' he commented causing the blonde to look at him with a smirk.

"What scared of little ole me?" she said causing the prince to chuckle just before shaking his head.

"Nah I couldn't ever be scared of ya, and besides..." he said just before speeding toward her his speed caught the young girl off guard and then it was when the prince got up into her face with that goofy grin of his. "You're still my little spitfire~!" Flinching from the closeness, Yang was unprepared when Jaune simply poke her nose.

"Boop!"

Suddenly he jumped back from her furious swipe, an embarrassed flush coloring the 3 year old's cheeks before she dashed after the blond. Left punch, right punch, spin, elbow strike, flip and drop kick. Every attack Yang through at Jaune was blocked or countered, and the more it continued the more fun Jaune was having. However, it was not the same for Yang who, in her childish frustration that kept growing from her unsuccessful attempts on landing a hit finally blew up.

"Stay...STILL!" Her scream ripped out from her throat, her blonde hair bursting to life with yellow flames as her lilac eyes bled red. Her aura blazed to life in the form of blazing yellow to which caused Jaune to stop and frown in worry for his friend. Glancing at his godmother, Raven simply smiled at him as if she approved of this.

With her acceptance, Jaune dropped all pretenses of having fun and tensed his own body in turn.

Though what happened next caught him a bit off guard.

Yang literally exploded from where she was, frustration fueling her transformation she charged at him, cleaving up the earth as she did, but as her right fist went to punch his jaw. Something occurred within the the time frame between her punch and Jaune's cheek. Jaune's blue eyes turned to her, as if his azure blue eyes were staring straight her very being which somehow made the rage induced haze controlling Yang flinch before he acted. His left hand lashed out, catching her wrist before heaving her over his shoulder. Swinging her down, Yang's body slammed into the ground.

 _Hard._

Thankfully her aura protected her from most of the impact, but the initial slam had been strong to crater the ground and completely knock the girl out. Quickly letting go of his friend, he quickly knelt down and placed her head in his lap just as footsteps made their way to them both. He didn't need to look up to know who it was as he channeled his aura into his hand causing it glow a bright white and gold. It engulfed his hand in a fiery source of power that seemed to calm the world, slowly he placed his hand over her head and let his aura encompass her.

Yang's body slowly, to the intrigue of the adults and the utter amazement of the little Ruby, glowed a bright white light. The warm light seemingly healing whatever damage she suffered as the bruises and scrapes she suffered from the short bout. The light flickered and glowed with the intensity of the sun.

"Is this...your semblance?" Taiyang asked seeing at this was the first time they'd ever seen Jaune every use his powers to them. Besides his grandfather and family, no one else had ever seen him use any of his abilities before.

At this Jaune shook his head and as he responded to the adult he missed Yang's eyes twitch open slightly.

"No, it's simply my aura. As you know, we Arcs are born with a different form of aura from everyone else. We can use our aura to do many things. For me...I can..." he went on to explain, but his words were lost on the blonde beneath him.

Her vision was blurry and her ears were ringing, but she felt an incredible amount of... _warmth_ engulf her. It was like being wrapped up in a blanket and pulled into the embrace of her mother on a cold winters day, and yet it felt like so much more than even that. Her vision swam with black spots and spinning stars, but she looked up to see a familiar face, closer inspect allowed her to see the golden blonde hair and those intense sapphire eyes glance to her father.

She could feel it now, she could feel him, his hand on her head, but more than even that she could somehow feel Jaune's... _power_ coursing through her body. It was warm, bright, and extremely too comforting.

It was... _nice._

Unintentionally her body sought out the source of the warmth and her hand crawled over to grip onto Jaune's free hand.

In that moment Yang felt an explosion of warmth engulf her very soul and in that she succumbed to sleep.

No one seemed to see this except for Raven whose smile only deepened once she saw the interaction. Throughout the entire fight she was openly proud of the progress her daughter had made in such a short amount of time. While her opponent was clearly just fighting on her level so as to not seriously hurt her, Yang's improvement still showed her that her daughter would be very _very_ strong under the right guidance.

Raven had never been more proud of her daughter then at this moment.

 _'But now I can see something happening between these two.'_ she thought with a mental smile, small as it was, her approval of the act was buried though as a black and red blur shot past her. It was a missile at this point as it short toward Jaune and Yang.

"Ooof!" the golden prince grunted as the body of Ruby slammed into him, her little hands balled up into tiny fists to which she rained down her little sister fury upon the blonde.

Though honestly it more cute and adorable then threatening.

"You hurt my sista! Bad teddy! Bad!"

Glancing from little red to the adults he simply sighed at the grins he received.

 _'Adults are weird.'_

* * *

 **Thus ends that chapter. Hope you all like that caused it was a bitch to put together in the short time frame I had. Got work tomorrow, but after I plan to make the next chapter to Jaune Arc: Power Redefined.**

 **So, a peek into Jaune's childhood at 7year's old, his friendship with Yang and Ruby and subtle ploys built in the background. What a wonderfully twisted little thing we have called Fanfiction, am I right?**

 **Anyway, if you haven't guessed it by now this WILL be a Harem story, but one I plan to build up. It['ll be a slow progression, but have patience as the story and development takes precedence over anything else.**

 **EDIT: I've fixed the ages so that Jaune was 7, Yang was 6 and Ruby is 4 to give a better realism to the context shown.**

 **That said, enjoy this little Omake. I was a little buzzed when I made this so take that for what you will.**

* * *

 **Omake: The Prince of Evil**

"I am SO not doing it." Qrow said, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared warily at his friend Taiyang who simply glared back at him with equal ferocity and hatred. Both elite huntsmen, trained by the best, and were some of the best in all of Remnant glared petulantly at one another.

And watching the two between them was a baby Jaune Arc, laid down on his changing station, with a filthy filled up diaper. All the needed items needed to change his diaper were in full stock, but neither man wanted to do it. However, Isabelle had to leave to deal with a political dispute between her eldest daughter and the son of a stuck-up nobleman of the Vacuo Kingdom.

Last they heard, the nobleman ended up with a steel rod shoved up his ass before he was tossed into a Grimm Swarm and his hormone driven son was thrown into a tank full of ravenous great white sharks.

There was nothing left to find of the two after what happened to them.

Alexander couldn't due to his duties as King had come in full swing. He had to deal with an argument between trade deals between Vale and Draco that had go awry.

Summer couldn't do it because she was out on a mission to cut down an incursion of Grimm nearing a small settlement east of Vale.

And Raven...

Raven was incredibly pregnant and her mood swings would have assuredly crippled or killed either of them, and they didn't feel safe around her at the moment. Which was why they chose to take of Jaune for the day while Raven was taken care of by the eldest princess of the Crown due to her pregnancy.

Which left Taiyang and Qrow to take care of their godchild, and by the almighty Monty Oum himself the boy was just _too much._

He would laugh, he would cry, he was _always hungry,_ _ **and took giant steaming piles of shit nearly every 3 hours!**_

He filled his diapers every time.

And the smell.

Oh Monty the _smell!_

Taiyang and Qrow grimaced as one as the smell invaded their nose and they looked down at the boy who simply smiled and giggled at their scrunched up disgusted faces.

His diaper was _packed..._

Then as one they glanced at each other very slowly.

"...Loser cleans the boy's diaper?" Qrow commented

"Agreed." Taiyang, closing his eyes sagely while nodding like that of an old hermit.

Then, suddenly, epic music started playing in the background. It was like the crashing of waves against a rocky mountain and the booms of thunder roaring throughout the sky with the ferocity of an Elder Grimm Wyvern.

Then the two struck, hands lashing out with deadly accuracy with the fullest intent to crush the other opponent.

…

"FUUUUCCCCKKKK!" Taiyang let out a roar of anguish and sorrow as his enclosed hand, rock, was covered up by Qrow's hand that symbolized paper. Such was his lose that he fell to his knees in complete hopelessness.

Qrow's shit eating grin could only mock the man as he lifted the despairing man and pushed him to Jaune and his stinky ass diaper. "You lost now get to it!"

Taiyang only mumbled as he, hesitantly mind you, went to grab the baby wipes, trash can and baby powder, and a fresh diaper. Then he put on a pair of gloves, air mask and goggles, just for the protective measure.

He had seen Jaune's packed diaper once, _once._

 _He could never look at chocolate ice cream the same again._

"Okay, here we go, you can do this Taiyang!" he mumbled to himself whilst Qrow watched from the sidelines.

Hands trembling, he took hold of the straps holding the boys diaper together, and with all the caution of a man about to defuse a megaton nuclear bomb, he pulled them apart, undoing the diaper and revealed it's contents to the world.

...

And the world shriveled like a prune in disgust,

" _Oh sweet mother of Monty Oum!"_

" _Quick you dumbass get rid of it!"_

" _Oh Lord in Heaven something just **moved**!"_

" _AHG! The smell!"_ Soon Qrow toppled to his knees at the changing station, the pure smell made his naval sensory system crying out in pure agony.

" _Oh...O...OH...it's LEAKING!"_

Taiyang couldn't take it anymore, he tossed the damned accursed thing into the trash can, but soon he fell to his knees beside Qrow, the whole ordeal taking all the fight they had out of them.

But then as they looked up, they saw little Jaune staring at them and, for a brief moment they _swore on their graves_ , the damned boy _smirked_ at them.

Then proceeded to relief himself upon the two men in a glorious shower of gold.

….

Stunned, the two men could only sit their as they were essentially pissed on by the boy.

"Qrow..."

"...Yeah..."

"...We never speak of this to anyone."

"...Agreed."

* * *

 **End**


End file.
